Microelectronic device fabricators often employ electroplating processes to from conductive metal lines, contacts, vias and other elements on and within a microelectronic workpiece. For example, such conductive features can interconnect various levels of the workpiece or die areas within the workpiece. Typically, electroplating processes involve immersing at least the surface of the workpiece in a conductive solution of a desired material and passing an electrical current through the solution and conductive portions of the workpiece. As the current passes through the solution, cations of the desired material are reduced and conductive portions of the surface are coated with the material. A variety of metallic films or features can be created in this manner, such as copper and/or aluminum films or features.